Darkened Fears
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: This is my very first story, this is also when Zonaki A character of mine that travels with the Ikkou confesses a fear she has, as they go though the terrifying rumoured cave. I don't really know if this is qualified as good or not?
1. What to do A cave? Smashing

**Darkened Fears**

**A Saiyuki Fanfic written by Sanzo's Guardian Angel**

"I'll have a beer please" asked Zonaki as she raised her hand.

"Me too" said Sanzo calmly

"Dido" said Gojyo

"Just tea please" Hakkai said with a smile, it made the waitress blush.

"And you?" asked the Waitress as she looked in Goku's direction, Goku looked straight up and said to her excited like he was eight rather then eighteen.

"I'll have a Gyoza, Haru Maki, Ramen, pot sticker plate, shrimp, spare ribs…"

Zonaki turned to Hakkai and whispered to him, making sure that Goku doesn't hear

"He's ordering a lot now isn't he?"

Hakkai just smiled and replied "Well, you know he's always like that Zonaki"

"Exactly he'll never change" Zonaki whispered back.

Goku finished his list of food and the waitress walked away, Zonaki looked over to Goku, with a frown on her face

"Ordered everything then?" she asked

Goku gave her a cheerful nod; Zonaki sighed in relief, 'Thank god' she thought.

"Oh no!" shouted Goku

"What is it?" asked Zonaki, Goku turned his head swiftly towards her and replied "I forgot to order some Spare ribs and Pork not to mention a drink…"

Zonaki dropped her head down with a sigh,

"Um Zonaki-Chan" said Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai stared wondering what was wrong.

Zonaki then lifted herself up leaning her hands on the table, "Wait here" said Zonaki, as she walked away.

"Excuse me?"

The waitress that served them came over, "Yes how can I help you?" Zonaki raised her hand and pointed to her table, "My friend forgot to order Spare ribs, Pork and a drink of Coke, if that wouldn't be a problem?" asked Zonaki, "Why yes, just wait here" said the waitress with a smile, but before she left, she whispered to Zonaki

"Um but could you tell me one thing?" she asked.

"Yeah?" replied Zonaki

"That man with red hair that's travelling with you, what's his name?" asked the waitress again.

"Gojyo? Why"

"It's just he looks very handsome"

Zonaki frowned and looked back, 'You're not the first one who would think that…'

"Thank you, I'll go and tell the chief what else you ordered" said the waitress as she walked off, Zonaki sighed and walked back to the table, dropping herself down on her chair, with a big sigh, eyes closed.

"What was that about?" asked Sanzo

"Just ordering Goku's stuff" replied Zonaki.

Goku's eyes began to shine, he then went over and gave Zonaki a big cuddle, "Thanks Zonaki, you're the best"

"Um Goku?"

"Yes?"

"Could you loosen you're grip? You're killing me"

Goku sweated and removed his hands from her neck, allowing her to breath again, as she took a deep breath, the drinks and food arrived to the table, Zonaki looked up shocked, 'That was fast she thought'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later:-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Zonaki as she took a sip of her beer.

Sanzo smoked his cigarette in calm, as the smell of tobacco surrounded the place, he opened his mouth to reply:-

"Well I've been told that the quickest way to get to the next town. Is to go though a cave that has been rumoured that when people go in, they never come out a live, so we're going though there"

Zonaki's eyes widened, and spitted out the beer she was drinking, and accidentally dropped the cup.

"Aaagh" went Hakkai, as he shot right down and grabbed the cup before it landed on the ground, he took it back and settled it on the table.

"Say again" asked Zonaki as she was wiping the beer off her mouth

"We're going though a cave that no one has ever made it out a live to get to the next town…" replied Sanzo again.

"You're joking right?" Zonaki asked, with her eyes wide as she continued to blink

"Got a problem?" asked Sanzo

"No, but…" said Zonaki

"But what?"

Zonaki turned red, she didn't want to tell him, a fear she has, in her terrifying nightmares, a horrible image, a dark secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zonaki's nightmare:-

Zonaki always get the nightmare, of walking down a dark, dark place, you couldn't see anything, let alone hear anything, just the sound of water dropping,

'Drip, drop, drip' it would go, piercing though her head, like a spear. Then she would stop, seeing an endless sea of blood, then she would hear a voice, it was dark, cold and came from a man, she would turn, seeing a man drenched in blood

And he would say to her with no feeling like he was un-natural

"No matter how far you go, I will punish you for what you did and I'll make sure that every last drip of blood in your body will flow though the rivers of this place, and no matter what you do, I'll make sure that you won't escape…"

Then the man vanished, Zonaki looked around in fear, wondering where he is, then she would feel a slash on her back as she collapsed, turning round to see who it was, then she saw her demon form with blood stains all over her, in a Tenkai uniform, with a sword also covered in blood.

Then Zonaki's demon form would say this to her in complete wonder and also sounded that she didn't have any emotion:-

"What's the point in running? When you can't escape? What's the point in walking, when you'll never reach your destination? What's the point in seeing, when we don't have an eye sight? What's the point in hearing, when we can't hear? What's the point of touching, when we can't feel? What's the sense of smelling, when we can't smell? And what's the point to live when you don't have a future?"

Zonaki would then stand up and her demon form would come to her, as Zonaki would slowly rose up, her demon form raised her sword about to strike and yelled:-

"_ONIMASHA_!"

"HUH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bar:-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zonaki?"

Zonaki snapped out of her deep thought, everyone stared, and she blushed in total embarrassment.

She took another sip of her beer, and then got up off her chair.

"I'll go to the Inn" she said, as she walked off out the door, Hakkai stared with a sad look, wondering what was wrong.

"She never even finished her beer?" said Gojyo.

"It's not like Zonaki to **un-finish **her beer…" said Goku as he looked at the glass she left behind.

"Hmmmm? Went Sanzo, as he smoked from his cigarette.

'Wonder what's on her mind?' thought Hakkai.

**End. To be continued**


	2. Moon lit night Are we there yet?

**Darkened Fears Part two**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotel Room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki rested her head, looking up at the ceiling, not willing to sleep, it was dark and everyone was asleep.

'I wonder…?' thought Zonaki, as the light of the moon shone though the window and upon her face, she stared continually.

'**_ONIMASHA'_**

'**_I'll make sure that you won't escape'_**

'**_What's the point in running? When you can't escape?'_**

As those words echoed though her head, Zonaki closed her eyes and turned to the windows direction, huddling to keep warm.

'Who am I really?'

Then there was a creaking sound, Zonaki closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, "Zonaki You awake?"

She could tell it was Hakkai, so she turned round, facing him.

"So I take that as a yes?"

Zonaki shock her head, Hakkai walked in and sat him self on her bed, "Can't sleep?" asked Hakkai as he looked at her. No comment, this was making Zonaki feel uneasy.

'Why would Hakkai be here at this time of night?' thought Zonaki.

"About earlier…" asked Hakkai

"What about it?" replied Zonaki?

"It's just when we were talking about getting though the cave you seem to be troubled by something…"

"I was tired" interrupted Zonaki.

"You didn't look tired to me…"

Zonaki sighed, "Nothing goes past you does it?" asked Zonaki.

"Does it have something to do with …?"

"NO IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CAVE!" yelled Zonaki as she shot up.

Hakkai stared in shock, Zonaki laid back down again.

"Looks like I touched a sensitive spot…" Said Hakkai as he looked down to the direction of the floor, "Sorry" said Zonaki.

"No it's not your fault; my questions were too personal…"

There was a moment of silence in the room, Zonaki felt terrible for yelling at him, he was only trying to help, that wasn't the smart way to weasel out of her faults, especially when it has something to do with her fears.

"Well I'll see you in the morning" said Hakkai in a sad tone, as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Hakkai" asked Zonaki, but it was too late, he already left the room, she laid her head on the pillow, and whispered: -

"Great, he's probably angry at me now…Way to go Zonaki, you idiot"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning: - Outside the Inn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo and Gojyo were sitting outside with a cigarette in both their mouths

"What's keeping them?" asked Gojyo as he rose his head back

Sanzo just shrugged, "Careful or you'll fall off that chair Kappa" said Sanzo as he breathed out. Gojyo turned his head over,

"Well at least I'm not **bald**"

"Who you calling bald?"

"The Ill behaved priest that's sitting right in front of me"

Sanzo then raised his harisen and threw it over, Gojyo got smacked across the face, Gojyo raised his head up in rage;

"HEY HYA!" shouted Gojyo as he threw the harisen back; Sanzo caught it while he was calmly drinking his tea.

"What was that Kappa? You throw like a little girl, Oh wait you are"

"Why you…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" went a voice, Sanzo and Gojyo both jumped, it was coming from the Inn.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sanzo

"You've got me" replied Gojyo

Goku came running out of the Inn, with Hakuryu tagging along; Sanzo looked at him and asked "What was that noise?"

Goku looked at him, and then started to giggle a bit; Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other, confused.

"Just trying to wake up Zonaki-chan" he said with a smile.

Then Hakkai came out, giving Zonaki a piggy back, he looked at Sanzo and Gojyo, smiled and waved at them.

"Hello" he said cheerfully

"What method exactly did you use to wake her up" asked Sanzo as took another puff of his cigarette.

"Nothing really, just chilli" said Hakkai

"Eeegh, I feel sorry for her, her mouth must've burned off by now?" said Gojyo.

There was a moaning sound coming from Zonaki, as she moved a bit, Hakkai looked back

"You awake now?" Hakkai asked with a smile

Zonaki looked up, tired, and frowned at him, "What was that for?" she moaned

"To get you up" said Hakkai as he closed his eyes and gave her an innocent smile, 'Your only doing this to punish me because of last night…' thought Zonaki as she glared.

Then she laid her head on his back, seems she couldn't stay up, still sleepy.

"Out like a light again…" smiled Hakkai.

Gojyo stood up, walked over to Hakkai and tapped Zonaki on her shoulder, nothing happened, did it again, a little bit of movement this time and a groan.

"Yep, she's out" said Gojyo

"Hakuryu change" said Hakkai

The little dragon changed into the jeep, Hakkai walked over to the jeep, he would get into the jeep but Zonaki was on his back.

Gojyo went over.

"I'll take her Hakkai" said Gojyo as he lifted Zonaki into his arms

"Thanks"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Hours Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew we should've turned left" said Gojyo

"Well the map said the right" said Hakkai

"I thought right as well" asked Sanzo

"Sanzo, I'm hungry" moaned Goku

"Oh shut up you've been saying that for three hours" said Zonaki as she was rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku

"No" said Sanzo

A moment of silence filled the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku again

"No, not yet" said Hakkai

Another moment of silence as the jeep went though the sand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another four hours

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" moaned Goku again

"NO!" yelled Gojyo

"Are you sure?" asked Goku

"Look do you see a cave around here, in this endless ocean of **Sand**?" asked Zonaki.

"No" replied Goku

"Then we're not there"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Hours have passed (A long time)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku again

"NO YOU BAKA SARU!" shouted Zonaki as she took out Sanzo's harisen and smacked him with it, knocking him out.

Gojyo stared and looked at Zonaki

"How'd you get that anyway?" asked Gojyo

Zonaki replied "Oh just snatched it when Sanzo wasn't looking"

"HEY!" shouted Sanzo as he raised his pistol

"Give that back"

"Okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are we there YET!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"Now we are" 'Finally' Zonaki thought.

As the jeep stopped, everyone looked forward there was a giant cave in front of them,

"Well this is it, ready?" asked Sanzo

"You bet we are" asked Zonaki with a worried face.


	3. Lost for Words

**Darkened Fear's: Part Three**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enter the Cave

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sanzo took a piece of wood and sets it on fire making it into a torch for them to see where their going, Sanzo looked behind him, facing the others.

"Gojyo, you go front" said Sanzo as he passed the kappa the torch.

"Hold on a sec why do I have to go front?" asked Gojyo

"Because you're more expandable, I mean Goku would rush off, Hakkai's terrified of it and Zonaki wouldn't know where to go…"

Hakkai, Goku and Zonaki glared at Sanzo, Goku and Zonaki looked at him angrily, while Hakkai just gave him a half smile/ half angry face.

"What about you, your holiness?" asked Zonaki sarcastically

Sanzo looked at her, "You mad, I'd set the place on fire?"

"How can you set fire to anything, when there's nothing burnable around?" asked Zonaki

Sanzo looked around, then raised his gun and pointed it to her, "Stop being so smart"

Zonaki glared, "If you didn't want to take the torch and go up in front then why the hell didn't you just say so?"

"It isn't my style" said Sanzo as he folded his arms.

"Show off" whispered Zonaki.

"I heard that Zonaki" glared Sanzo.

"Don't look at me it was him" said Zonaki as she pointed to Gojyo.

Gojyo looked down on her, and got her in a head lock

"Why you? Don't pin the blame on me this time **sister**"

"Let go you ero Kappa"

"If I'm an Ero Kappa, then you're a Baka dragon girl"

"SILENCE OR DEATH!" yelled Sanzo

Zonaki and Gojyo stopped their fighting, Gojyo walked to the front of the group with the torch that he took off Sanzo.

"Goku you go next, Zonaki and Hakkai you take the rear" ordered Sanzo, Zonaki and Hakkai looked at him shocked.

"Got a problem?" asked Sanzo

"No" said Hakkai

"Good, now let's go" said Sanzo as he and Goku, Gojyo walked off

Hakkai then followed and Zonaki went after.

It was dark and cold, Zonaki had a bad feeling about this please, and it gave off a powerful evil aura that circulated the air

'Something isn't right about this place?'

Thought Zonaki as she stopped and looked around the place; she had one of those insecure, scared feelings, that started to make her feel scared and even more nervous than she felt before.

There was a faint sound of water coming around them, Zonaki froze and looked round, Zonaki's feeling really tense now, looking around, making sure not to make a sound, just encase the enemy Youkai in other words could be in here along with them waiting for them to make a wrong move.

'It's like we're being watched' thought Zonaki.

Then there was a touch on her shoulder, Zonaki jumped and turned round, Hakkai was there behind her.

"Zonaki are you alright?" asked Hakkai as he gave her a worried look.

Zonaki didn't answer.

"If you want, I could hold your hand?" said Hakkai

Zonaki blushed, and walked on ahead, 'What does he think I am a kid?' thought Zonaki as she strode off in anger.

Sanzo walked to Hakkai and looked at him

"What's her problem?" he asked

"I think I just made her angrier with me…"

"More?" asked Sanzo

"Third time this week" said Hakkai as he looked sad, like he was about to draw a tear down his face.

"I thought it was the second time" said Sanzo

"I kind a, went to her room last night to have a chat with her…" explained Hakkai

Sanzo looked at him, eyes wide, cigarette pointing down wards, "Last night? Wait you didn't?"

Hakkai looked at him embarrassed "No I didn't mean that way" said Hakkai.

Sanzo sighed in relief "Thank god"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zonaki felt awful, she felt like she made Hakkai angrier with her

'Wait a go Zonaki, again wrong way to get out of a conversation, I feel terrible, I shouldn't have did that to him…'

Zonaki looked up at Hakkai, he looked at her back, Zonaki blushed and turned her head forward again.

'Baka, Baka, why'd you look at him for, he'll think you're weird or you have a problem with him or something…ow why do I always feel this way when I do something wrong? Diffently Hara Hentai Baka Gale Zonaki'

She thought as she continued to walk along side him.

'What's wrong with her? She's acting strange, could it be about last night? When I asked all those personal questions about it?'

Hakkai looked down at Zonaki, Zonaki looked up, and he blushed and turned his head forward again.

'Hakkai why did you have to look at her like that, she'll think you're weird or something like that? Grr why do I always have to feel this way when I do something terrible? Diffently a Hara Hentai Baka moment Cho Hakkai…"

Hakkai thought as he continued to walk along beside her.

Hakuryu looked at his master

Great Now he's wondering what's wrong with Hakkai, Hakkai just looked at him, smiled and petted him gently

"No nothing wrong" he whispered.

"Kyu" cheeped the dragon happily

Zonaki looked at them, making sure that he doesn't notice the warm smile that she was giving him.

Deep down, Zonaki really likes Hakkai, and that's including the others.

'He really is an amazing guy'

**The End, To be continued**


	4. Peace and Quite, Well almost

**Darkened Fear's Part Four**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours since they entered in the cave

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is just me or have we been here far too long?" asked Goku as he looked back at Sanzo, Hakkai and Zonaki.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it, the Inn keeper did say it would only take four hours to get though here, it's been seven hours" said Hakkai as he looked at Goku.

"Maybe it was a miscalculation?" said Zonaki

Gojyo looked around, waving the torch about to see where their going.

'What the hell?' thought Gojyo

Everything was getting dimmer and dimmer, Gojyo looked at the flame, it was getting smaller and smaller and then, flick, everything went, completely black.

Zonaki panicked, she started to run to her left, then she smacked into something, then she collapsed, there was something or someone on top of her.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! GET OFF ME!" she screamed

"ZONAKI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU ZONAK-CHAN!" shouted Goku

"OW! WHO THE HEEL BUMPED INTO ME!" yelled Sanzo

"WASN'T ME SANZO!" shouted Hakkai

"WHO'S TOUCHING ME?" yelled Gojyo

"I HAVE NO IDEA YOU STUPID KAPPA!" shouted Zonaki

"RIGHT THAT'S IT YOU BAKA DRAGON GIRL!"

"EEEEEEERGHA SOMEONES CHOKING ME!" Yelled Goku

"Hold on a minute" said Sanzo

Then light appeared again, Zonaki looked up, Hakkai was on her, Hakkai raised him self up, looked down, they both looked at each other, they blushed, Hakkai got himself up and helped Zonaki up.

'That was a strange moment?' thought Zonaki

'How embarrasing' thought Hakkai as he turned from her, closing his eyes, blushing like mad.

Gojyo looked over, and then looked back, he didn't strangle Zonaki he was strangling Goku.

"Ooops?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanzo………"

Sanzo turned round he seen Zonaki was on the ground, trying to catch her breath

"Can we rest for a while?" asked Zonaki

"It would be nice if we take a break Sanzo, we have been walking for hours" suggested Hakkai.

"Fine" said Sanzo

"I'm so hungry…" said Goku as he sat down near Zonaki and leaned his head against her shoulder

"Don't talk about food, you're going to make me hungry" moaned Zonaki as she leaned her head against the rocky surface, gently closing her eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosy little fire, and thirty minutes went by

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hakkai what's wrong?" asked Gojyo as he stared over

Hakkai looked over at Gojyo, then just gave him a smile

"Nothing's wrong, I'm alright…"

"Hakkai" Gojyo interrupted

Hakkai looked at them, they stared for a minute, Zonaki, Goku and Sanzo weren't going to hear what they're talking about anyway, they were all asleep.

Hakkai sighed, ready to explain why he's feeling so depressed

"Alright, Its about Zonaki really"

"Zonaki" went Gojyo

"It's just lately she seemed to be troubled by something, ever since we got into this cave, she's been turning me away, or maybe I'm being to over protective over her…"

He imagined an image of Zonaki standing alone with her long green hair blowing though the wind, in her own world, Alone.

"Or may be I'm getting into her personality a little bit too deep and she thinks I'm an intruder…?"

"Well her unconscious self maybe…"

Hakkai and Gojyo jumped, turned round, Sanzo was awake, lighting his cigarette.

"What was that Sanzo?" asked Gojyo

"Hakkai think about it? You must've noticed too right? The sudden change in Zonaki, she drifts off more often now, thinking about those terrifying nightmares, which she wishes was never there, that's the source of her fear, her conscious wants us to help, but her unconscious self, wouldn't want us to…"

"Unconscious self?" asked Hakkai

"You mean her **Youkai** form don't yeah **Priesty**?" asked Gojyo

Sanzo didn't answer, he breathed out, letting the smell of tobacco fill the entire area.

Goku snuggled up to Zonaki, he wasn't actually asleep, tear drops started to fall down his face, and he didn't want to believe what Sanzo was saying.

But Goku knew it was true, he knew that it was; it wasn't impossible.

'Why?' he thought.

'Why would it happen to Zonaki?'

"Why…." he whispered

Sanzo looked over, noticing that Goku was crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off Again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yawn, I'm so tired" said Zonaki as she walked along the path

"We already had our 'Rest Time'" sighed Sanzo

"All right all ready…" Zonaki stopped

Everyone was continuing ahead, Zonaki looked around, noticing a sound around her, not forgetting that she senses an evil aura circulating the area again

Then there was a sudden sound of wings flapping, Zonaki looked up.

"Zonaki?" Goku said as he looked at her wondering what's wrong

"Shhhh" went Zonaki, signing him to be quite.

The sound was getting louder and louder,

"What the…huh!"

A creature, looked like another youkai, came swooping down and knocked Zonaki off her feet, leaving her on the hard cold ground.

"ZONAKI!" shouted Hakkai.

Zonaki slowly got up, shacking her head, "Ouch" she moaned

Then se looked up seeing the youkai swooping down again, Zonaki jumped out of the way, she raised her right hand, a bright light came into view.

"Kastha!" she yelled

A marble like staff came into view, she threw her self hitting the youkai, making a counter attack, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Well…that wasn't so bad…"

"You wish" said a cruel voice

Zonaki turned round and was smacked making her whole body fly, she slamed into Hakkai, thunk, bang. And they were both on the ground.

"Aaaagh!" went out Hakkai

**The end, To be continued **


	5. Comforting words and then BANG!

**Darkened Fear's Part Five**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great how did this ever happen?" Zonaki was hiding behind a rock, all bruised and beaten, there was blood stains on her caped coat and purple V necked T-shirt.

Hakkai was sitting right beside her, but in a more devastating condition, there was blood all over his white sash, his monocle was broken there was a crack down the middle of it and seemed to be suffering from a broken leg.

"Well if I recall, we were in a middle of a fight, that youkai swooped down, attacked you making you fly all the way over, then you banged into me and I got my leg broken in contact, then a whole group of youkai appeared and then we separated from Sanzo and the others and…"

"Alright, no need to go into so much detail Hakkai, I get the picture"

Zonaki closed her eyes a bit annoyed and frustrated.

'My fault for asking, I guess' Zonaki scratched her head as she stood up, she peeped around the corner, it was very dark, she couldn't see anyone let alone the enemy.

"I'd really go for one of Sanzo's fits right about now?" Zonaki sighed.

'Great, I didn't think I'd miss the old grump for a couple of minutes, let alone a day' thought Zonaki.

"Yes well I think we wouldn't find him by lying around here, so shall we get going then" suggested Hakkai.

"Yeah, come on" Zonaki went over to Hakkai, taking his right arm and taking it around her neck, and she lifted him up, Hakkai groaned.

"Don't suppose you can be a little bit gentler can you?" asked Hakkai as he smiled at her innocently as usual.

"How can I be gentle when we're kind a running for our lives, and that if Sanzo finds us we'd be cold corpses by then…"

"No need to be angry with me" Hakkai looked kind a worried at how Zonaki suggested that sentence she just pronounced.

"I'm not angry…" snapped Zonaki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What they up to I wonder?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OWWW! Watch were your going Monkey" you can tell that was Gojyo, who else would yell when they get hurt?

"Well I'm not the one who was running round screaming and shouting curse words" snapped Goku.

"Was not shouting" went the Kappa

"Was too"

"SHUT THE F UP!" Sanzo pointed his pistol to Goku and Gojyo and fired, luckily the bullet missed.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED US YOU BALD HEADED PRIEST!" Gojyo yelled

Sanzo ignored him as he reloaded his pistol, carefully inserting the smooth bullets into the slits, and then looked at Gojyo, replying to his annoying cry, "It missed didn't it?"

Gojyo infuriated walked over to Sanzo, "Listen, we barely have that time to play target practice, we've got to find Hakkai and Zonaki….."

"We know that Ero Kappa, it's just how we find them first? Or where they are" Sanzo took out a cigarette and lighted it with his lighter.

"Do you think they're going to be okay Sanzo?" Goku look very concerned

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well back to the other two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grrrrrrrrr, know what? I hate the dark" growled Zonaki as she slammed her hand on the rocky surfaced wall.

"The feelings neutral" Hakkai smiled

"You know you could at least be a little bit concerned in a situation like this? We lost Sanzo, Goku, Hakaryu and Gojyo, you've got a broken leg, and there are thousands of youkai here wanting to kill us and…"

"Your afraid aren't yeah?" interrupted Hakkai as he looked at her with yet another innocent smile.

No comment, Hakkai closed his eyes "I must say you're doing a pretty good job in hiding it, but your afraid of the dark aren't you?" Hakkai opened them again and looked at her.

Zonaki nodded, "Yes your right? But how did you?"

"Remember when the torch went out, you ran into me, it was too dark so you wouldn't have known what was going on? But I remember the way when you screamed, you were terrified weren't you?"

Again Zonaki didn't answer; Hakkai looked over, and then stared down to the darkness of the cave, as the darkness stretched endlessly.

"You remember the time when Goku went into his demon form for a first time?"

"Yeah, he went completely out of control and almost took that Rikudo guy out" Zonaki replied

Hakkai continued "Yes he did, but remember after, he couldn't stop worrying about Sanzo and I went in to find him?"

Zonaki closed her eyes to remember that, she turned her face back and shock her head, "Yeah, I was there by the door yeah know? You told him to be strong and…"

"Well I want you to listen to those words too, it kind a complies with the same situation"

"Not really Hakkai…the words you said to Goku were, 'In order to help someone you must learn to help yourself, If you have someone who trusts you, you should try all you can to protect yourself' and then you go on to say 'We need to live up to that, Grow strong and be proud of it' Where your exact words if I'm wrong?"

Hakkai was the one with nothing to say this time as they continued down the dark passage way.

"Those words only had something to do with helping others and not to do with your fears"

Hakkai smiled and closed his eyes, "Yes I suppose your right…"

A moment of silence filled the air, 'Wonder if I was being too harsh?' thought Zonaki.

"But you know, sometimes in order to get past your fears is to face them…" Zonaki looked up at Hakkai wondering what he was saying.

"What do you mean Hakkai?" Zonaki looked at him innocently, like she didn't have a clue, like an innocent nine year old than a nineteen year old.

"Well lets say that I'm afraid of the water…I try my best to get over that fear, by simply go into it, facing it head on, but if I don't then I'll suffer for the rest of my life terrified in fear of it, we don't face it, how can we ever decide to ourselves what we can do to get over it?" Hakkai looked down giving her a smile with his eyes closed.

Zonaki looked at him, confused, as they walked down the passage way, and then there was a sound of constant mumbles and horrific laughs. Zonaki stopped.

"What is it?" Hakkai looked at Zonaki then looked down the passage way, and then he could finally hear the constant mumbles and laughs as well.

"Wait here for a second…" Zonaki settled Hakkai gently near the hard surface of the caves walls, then rose up, "Not back in three minutes, begin to worry" teased Zonaki.

Zonaki ran down the passage way, "Kasthra Cyo" she whispered and a marble like flail came into view, she slashed it out, it went out like a snake slithering quickly to get to it's prey.

There was a sound of screams coming down the passage way, Zonaki stopped and swung the flail back so she can catch the end with her free hand.

Zonaki then threw her flail away, it vanished, Zonaki clapped her hands together, and then slowly parted them, and a sphere glowing bright blue appeared. Zonaki then threw the blue sphere down the passage way, there was a sound of it making contact.

'Hang on a sec if I use my Aurnia magic then I can cause a cave in, duh Zonaki' Zonaki thought angrily.

Zonaki strode off down the passage way, she hear some groaning, what Zonaki could tell there was three figures, lying on the floor.

"'Oh don't worry we wouldn't get attacked in miles', or where those you exact words?" moaned a voice, Zonaki stood shocked, she knew who that voice belonged to.

Zonaki ran down the passage way and got to the three shadowed figures, eyes widened, jaw dropped in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo were lying on the ground, Sanzo was strangling Gojyo, Goku was completely dramatised or mystified as the eye can see.

Gojyo was taping his hand on the ground.

"Hey I didn't know that there would be Youkai down here, don't blame me Priesty" Gojyo kept tapping on the ground, "And besides I give up, I GIVE UP!"

"Can you two get off me now, I'M DYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" shrieked Goku

Sanzo looked down on him with a glare

"OH SHUT UP!" Sanzo got out the harisen and smacked him with it.

"Um? Guy's?"

The three of them stopped their bickering, and looked up, eyes widened and surprised.

"Zonaki-chan?" Goku looked at her, again innocent.

"I didn't hurt you guys did I?" Zonaki looked at them concerned

Sanzo looked at her, with an angry look, so did Gojyo "That was you?"

"Ummmm? I guess a sorry won't work would it, I thought you were the enemy?" Zonaki laughed nervously.

"Oh now I understand…" Sanzo glared

"You know what we have to do Sanzo?" Gojyo sniggered

"Um? Oh Shit"

**The End, To be Continued**


	6. Old friends New Enemies

**Darkened Fear's Part Six**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some ones in trouble and I don't mean Zonaki

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaagh Sanzo, Gojyo I said I was sorry" Zonaki was on the ground with her arm behind her back, Sanzo was pulling it upwards behind.

"Where's Hakkai?" asked Gojyo

Zonaki looked up at him, giving him a simple reply, "Well I left him a couple of miles from here, he had a broken leg, I left him incase the enemy was coming near by"

"What about Hakuryu?" Goku looked very worried

"Haven't seen him, must've flown out a here" suggested Zonaki

"At least tell me you can lead us to Hakkai" Gojyo looked at Zonaki hoping that she still knows where to go.

Zonaki shock her head, Sanzo loosened his grip, and got up, Zonaki followed, lifting herself up from the cold rocky floor, scratching her palms in the process.

"Well lead the way" Sanzo ordered

Zonaki walked in the direction that she just came, the others followed

"How far did you leave him anyway?"

Zonaki shrugged, "For all I know, twenty-four miles maybe?"

Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku stopped, shocked, Zonaki turned round, and looked at them nervously "Kidding, kidding…AAAAGH!"

Gojyo got Zonaki into an arm lock, "Anymore of your worthless jokes and I'll **tare** your arm off" Gojyo threatened.

"All right, all right"

Gojyo released her, they continued down the dark passage way.

Zonaki looked on downwards in the dark cave 'Funny I didn't think I left him this far…huh? What's that?' She stopped noticing something shining on the ground, Zonaki ran to the shining object.

Zonaki picked the item up, she knew what it was

'…**_Hakkai's Monocle_**…' she gasped

Dropping herself on the ground, in shock, terrified, Gojyo kneeled down and touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Zonaki didn't answer, she showed Gojyo the monocle that was sitting in the middle of her palm, and it was sitting so nicely. Gojyo stared at it, then eyes widened in fear.

"This is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where's Hakkai?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear…seems I went a little bit far…" Hakkai collapsed; a sharp pain went through his leg, feeling like a couple of pins being stabbed into his leg continually. Hakkai gave out a sigh.

"Especially when my leg feels like hell" Hakkai lowered his head down, eyes closed, still smiling.

'Let's see, how'd it happen…'

Hakkai closing his eyes tighter, trying hard to remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remembering

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Not back in three minutes, begin to worry' teased Zonaki as she ran off.

Hakkai sighed, with a smile; eyes closed 'That girl, I swear…' Hakkai looked up and looked round, 'I wonder where Hakuryu is?' Hakkai then lifted his head up to the damp, jaggy, sharp ceiling above.

"I swear those look like giant needles and that their almost coming closer and closer towards me" Hakkai rubbed his hand on the ground, feeling the roughness though it, the cold dampness made him feel cold.

"Brrrrrrr. It's freezing in here" Hakkai rubbed his hands together blowing into it, trying to keep warm.

'Tip, Tap, tip, tap'

Hakkai looked around, heart beating wildly, wondering if they're friend or foe, it continued sound piercing though his mind.

Like knives that have been thrown from a far distance.

Hakkai closed his eyes, listening to the sounds as carefully as possible, 'tip, tap, tip, tap, and tip' then there was one piece that made it clear who it was.

"Sure you saw them down here?"

"Yeah I'm sure, a young green haired girl with a red bandanna and a young man with a white sash and monocle on one of his eyes…"

Hakkai knew what they would do when they found him, and he isn't going to let that happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to present time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maybe I should've went to Zonaki's direction, she did tell me to stay put…I'm dead' Hakkai breathed out a terrible sigh

"Oh there you are"

Hakkai jumped, he turned his head round to see who was there.

A youkai came into view, he was wearing a red top, with blue torn trousers, he had scars all over his body, but there was one big one on his face. He had black mucky hair.

"I was thinking how long it would take me to find one of you" said the youkai.

Hakkai only gave him a pleasant smile "And who might you be?"

The youkai sniggered, "Janse"

"Kind of a weird name isn't it?" Hakkai gave him a glare.

"Many people don't really care 'bout the name, care more about the skills" Janse gave him an evil smile.

"That I would have to agree with"

**The End, To Be Continued**


	7. Let me be there for you Zonaki

**Darkened Fear's Part Seven**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annoying

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting fed up with this, how many could there be, ten million" Zonaki slashed out her giant sword as it smacked against many youkai who came charging at her.

"Their endless" Goku swirled his nyoboi which took out many of the youkai.

"Don't exaggerate, only ten thousand" Sanzo fired his gun continually, and many youkai bodies were all over the ground

"Still a lot though" Gojyo released his chain that slashed though many, leaving countless bodies on the floor, with splatter organs and blood surrounding the place.

"Well got that sorted…" smiled Gojyo

"Look at the mess you made Kappa" glared Sanzo

"I think I'm going to be sick" chocked Gou

Zonaki ignored them, and took out Hakkai's monocle looking at the long crack that went through it, she clenched it tightly.

'This is all my fault…I shouldn't have left him on his own…Gale Zonaki you've done it this time' a tear came down Zonaki's face, as she brought the monocle closer to her face, leaving it in a river of tears.

'If anything happens to him then I …I…'

"Zonaki-chan?" Goku looked at her, as clueless as ever, as he fiddled with his Nyoboi continually.

Zonaki snapped out of her thought and wiped the tears away, "Yes" she turned her face over and smiled at them, Gojyo walked towards her, he knew what was wrong

"Zonaki, you're a very bad liar" Gojyo stared into Zonaki's eyes; those red eyes started to scare her, like they were peering into her soul, Zonaki looked down.

"T…This…is…" Gojyo's eyes widened, wondering why she's hesitating.

"This is all my fault, I was being so mean to him, I bang into him breaking his legs and I should have never left him alone, I shouldn't have left him all by himself, I'm such an idiot, Hakkai's probably dead by now because of me, I'm such a fool, What am I going to do, what can I do…"

Gojyo grabbed Zonaki by the shoulders and started to shack her about.

"ZONAKI! Calm down we don't know if he's dead or not? I mean come on; Hakkai's not the type of person to die so easily" Zonaki looked at him, like she was almost having a nervous break down.

Gojyo then wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her, "I promise that we'll find Hakkai" Zonaki bursts into tears, Gojyo looked down on her and whispered in her ear "Don't cry, I hate it when girl's cry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai vs. Janse

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not bad for a guy with a broken leg?" said Janse as he knocked Hakkai into the roughed wall of the cave, Hakkai fell on his bad leg, it created a sharp pain.

Janse smiled and looked down on him "That's got to hurt" Hakkai looked up, seeing that he was enjoying it, enjoying tormenting him like this.

Hakkai tried his best to ignore the pain in his leg, Hakkai took both of his hands, placing them in front of each other, a green light appeared, a bit like Zonaki and her Aurnia magic, but only it isn't controlled by your Aurnia Blood energy, it's caused by your own energy and concentration techniques (Or skills, which ever way you look at it).

"HNEA!" Hakkai fired, but it missed the target, but that didn't stop him, he continued to fire, again and again, each time fired, Janse dodged.

Then something clicked into Hakkai's mind 'Hang on a second, if I keep this up, then I'm going to cause a cave in, you Baka, think, dammit, think, great now I'm acting like Zonaki, her personality must've rubbed off me a bit?'

"Can't hit?" Hakkai turned around, but was then smacked against the wall, again, before Hakkai could even collapse unto the floor, Janse came along and punched him, punching him deeper into the wall, the pain was too great for Hakkai, he felt weak, Janse took back his fist, leaving Hakkai on to the cold damp floor, leaving him breathless.

"Is that all you got?" Janse bended down to face Hakkai, looking at him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to that friend of yours; you know the one with green hair tied in a braid with a red bandanna? After I kill you, she's next, then the old priest and his other companions so that you won't be alone in hell…"

Hakkai looked at him in fear, he looked up at him, "Y…You leave her alone you bastard or else…" Hakkai threatened

Janse smirked and looked at him, "Or else what? You won't be around to see me do it…I promise you that the girl will die, slowly and painfully until her last breath comes out of her body, that I guarantee"

"Dam you" growled Hakkai

"See you in Hell" Janse raised his hand a bout to make the final blow.

"NOT LIKELY BAKA!"

Janse got smacked by a marble flail which sends him flying to the other wall of the cave; Janse got his head up and turned it to see who did that.

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku and Zonaki. Where they were all there looking towards them with smiles on their faces, Janse gasped.

Zonaki caught the end of her flail with her free hand, then waved making a big cheerful smile, "Ta-da No need to fear, The Ikkou is here to take out the trash" Zonaki made a bow, mocking the enemy.

"Yeah so lets get this on the road, I'm itching to fight" Goku rubbed his shoulder.

"Count me out, I'm so tired…" said Gojyo as he sat flat on the ground

Sanzo just took his finger out of his ear and blew it, getting all the little brown crumbs to blow away of his finger.

Zonaki looked at Goku, with a smile "Hey Goku?"

"Yeah? What is it Zonaki-chan?"

Zonaki gave him a cute look, "Can I take this guy on by myself, pretty please"

Goku gave her a dazzled look, "No way, I want to fight him, he looks like a good opponent"

Zonaki scowled at him "You know you can't always fight the good ones, you've gotta let others have a chance too you know? Besides I really want to hurt him for what he did to Hakkai…"

"Yeah but…" Goku stopped, looked into her eyes, it was like he could see raging flames in her eyes, like a monster ready to pounce on him, he looked terrified.

"Okay"

"Awwwww, thanks Goku, my favourite little Monkey boy" Zonaki gave him a cuddle, Goku blushed, 'I can never win against her powers of terrifyingness (Um this word does not exist)' Goku sighed.

Zonaki took her arms off Goku, and got her flail prepared to do battle.

"Hmmm? This is going to be interesting" Smirked Janse.

"Oh yes it will" glared Zonaki happily, ready to do business

Zonaki ran forward, throwing out her flail, Janse dodged, Zonaki tried again, almost got him but no dice, it was like an anaconda trying to devour its prey.

"Kasthra" her flail turned back into her staff, she flung it down towards Janse, this time it got him, making contact on his stomach.

Janse punched back, punching Zonaki on her chest, flinging her down on the ground, Janse slapped his foot down hoping to get her on the head, Zonaki rolled out of the way, as Janse did impacted.

Leaving a huge crater in the middle of the hard, rough ground.

"HMPH!" Zonaki threw her staff up in the air, Janse looked up, Zonaki clasped her hands together, her Aurnia sphere appeared and she blasted it at him.

"MADE YEAH LOOK!"

The blue sphere blasted threw his stomach, cascading blood all over the floor, as the blood flowed down, Zonaki laid on the ground, tired and warn out, she closed her eyes and sighed, 'Finally…now we can get out of here'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, Hakkai up and about again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakkai walked into Zonaki's, he could hear the constant ruffles in her bed, as she started to move about, trying to find heat in the bed.

Hakkai gave out a sigh, put his hand into his pocket carefully, making sure that he doesn't wake Zonaki up.

"Aaaah Here we are" whispered Hakkai as he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Inn

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Sanzo sighed "He did it again didn't he?"

Gojyo shook his head, predicting Hakkai's action "Yup he did it again"

Goku moaned, "Yeah think Zonaki would've learned by now?" Goku took a sip of his coke and settled it on the table again.

Gojyo took his beer and drunk it, while Sanzo was smoking the cigarette leaving a white smoke and smell of tobacco around the area.

Hakkai came out of the Inn, giving Zonaki another piggy back; they were having an argument this time.

"I'd wish you'd stop that"

"What else could I do?" wondered Hakkai as he looked back giving her another innocent smile.

"Just call my name…" glared Zonaki

"Yeah but I find this way more fun…" smiled Hakkai again.

'Oh you're only punishing me because I took your wallet for cigarettes last night…'

Zonaki then laid her head on Hakkai's back again, Hakkai gave her a warm smile, "Oh no I'm not punishing you" whispered Hakkai, Zonaki couldn't hear she was out like a light again.

"Just looking out for you that's all"

**Hope you Enjoyed it , The end**


End file.
